Maurania
|connectedresources = }} Maurania, officially the Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania, is a country located in the Atlantic Ocean, about 1,500 km (930 mi) west from Lisbon and about 3,900 km (2,400 mi) east from the east coast of North America. Maurania's nearest neighbors include to the southwest Alferific, on the West Sniktopia, and to the northeast Kingdom of Dark. The nation itself is comprised of five islands, which together form the Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania. The largest of these islands, and in which most of the kingdoms population resides, is Zamarat in which also the capitol Maudargane resides. The Maur Downs houses in which the royal residences and the kingdom's Largest river, Maur. The Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania is an absolute monarchy with five main regions, in which King Poindexter Fortescue Maximilian Strickland V reigns. The Kingdom of Maurania National Information The Mauranian Minister for External Affairs correspondence regarding the Mauranian Government and it's subjects: "Maurania is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 42 days old with citizens primarily of Serb ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Maurania work diligently to produce Coal and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Maurania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Maurania allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Maurania believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Maurania will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens." History of Maurania Pre-History A small country, practically unknown to the West until the early 20th century, Mauranie boasts a rich and glorious history. Maurania has very little information on the prehistoric era, as the country has experienced huge geological changes (subsidence of the "Central Plate", major volcanic pressure leading to the creation of the Mauranian Chain, modification of the river Maurane's course), resulting in the loss of valuable evidence of civilisation. From the 8th century, the territory of the Mauranian tribe covered an area comparable to the size of the country today. Warriors, constructors and traders, the Mauranes built up an Empire based on commercial exchange with neighbouring peoples, in particular with nomadic tribes from the north. Numerous battles with the wild tribes of the south ended with the victory of the Mauranians, guided by their first sovereign, founder of the Severan dynasty and forefather of King Strickland, Severan the First. Under the reigns of those known historically as the "Three Enlightened Princes of Maurania" (Severan the First, his son Severan II, and Valdemar the Great, nephew of Kimbo II), Mauranie extended its borders and reigned solely over the entire Alantic plane, in terms of both military and trading. At the time, the capital, Maur, had 75,000 inhabitants, a Palace, Universities and Military Forts. Many of these buildings, today listed as world heritage buildings, still bear witness to this grandeur and influence. The Decline and Rise of Maurania The decline of the Maurane Empire began in 1524 when, Snowdon the terrible, took over power through trickery and put and end to the first Severan Dynasty. He led the country into ruins by embezzling all the mining wealth for his own profit. Then, being the awful strategist that he was, he lost the battle of Maudargane to troops of the Sultan Abbasside Haroun. It was the start of a dark period for Maurania, which was annexed and became a simple province governed by another power. This scar is still raw and is the cause of the profound cultural differences that still persist between the north of the country and the populations of the centre and south. The 19th century marked the beginning of a change. By reuniting the tribes from the south and leading a revolt, the grandfather of King Poindexter, Strickland III, snatched back power for this dynasty. It marked the start of the country opening up to the West. By multiplying economic and cultural exchange with the great European powers, in particular with the United Kingdom, King Strickland III transformed his country and brought it into the modern age. The Army of Maurania, well trained and kitted out by the English, won the battle of Matouba on 10th June 1882 (which since then has been the National Day). The frontiers of Mauranie became stabilised and the country's geography would never change again. The great friendship between King Strickland and the crown of England would last a long time and the country would enjoy the protection of its European "cousin". King Strickland III reigned for almost 50 years. He died tragically when he was 85, falling from a horse while hunting lions. His son, Strickland IV, ascended the throne in 1932. The end of the Second World War was marked, by internal conflict. In fact, a fraction of the population, manipulated by the Soviet Union, attempted to stir up a conspiracy to establish a Socialist State in Mauranian. This conspiracy, in which a vast majority of the population had no interest, was rapidly thwarted. But the terrorist schemes of some small foreign groups operating in the Mauranian territory forced King Strickland to take radical political action. In order to preserve liberty in Maurania, he dissolved the Parliament and decided to directly take over management of the proud Mauranian army. When he died, at the age of 78 in 2010 his son, Strickland V, acceded to the throne. He has already begun to expand Maurania back to the days of its glory period, but only time will tell if he shall ever accomplish such a feat. Coronation of King Poindexter Fortescue Maximilian Strickland V On the 10th Day of June, 2010, Poindexter Fortescue Maximilian Strickland V, was formally crowned King of the Soveriegn Kingdom of Maurania. The Preparation In the morning upon the day of the Coronation early, care was to be taken that the Ampulla be filled with Oil for the anointing, and, together with the Spoon, be laid ready upon the Altar in the Royal Palace Church. The LITANY shall was to be sung as the Dean and Prebendaries and the choir of Royal Chapel proceed from the Altar to the west door of the Church. The Archbishops being already vested in their Copes and Mitres and the Bishops Assistant in their Copes, the procession was to be formed immediately outside of the west door of the Church, and to wait till notice be given of the approach of his Majesty, and shall then begin to move into the Church. And the people would remain standing from the Entrance until the beginning of the Communion Service. The Entrance into the Church The King, as soon as she enters at the west door of the Church, is to be received with this Anthem: Psalm 85 Lord, thou hast been favourable unto thy land Thou hast forgiven the iniquity of thy people; thou hast covered all their sin. Selah. Thou hast taken away all thy wrath: thou hast turned thyself from the fierceness of thine anger. Turn us, O God of our salvation, and cause thine anger toward us to cease. Wilt thou be angry with us for ever? Wilt thou draw out thine anger to all generations? Wilt thou not revive us again: that thy people may rejoice in thee? Show us thy mercy, O LORD, and grant us thy salvation. I will hear what God the LORD will speak: for he will speak peace unto his people, and to his saints: but let them not turn again to folly. Surely his salvation is nigh them that fear him; that glory may dwell in our land. Mercy and truth are met together; righteousness and peace have kissed each other. Truth shall spring out of the earth; and righteousness shall look down from heaven. Yea, the LORD shall give that which is good; and our land shall yield her increase. Righteousness shall go before him; and shall set us in the way of his steps. The King, in the mean time, passed up through the body of the Church, into and through the choir, and so up the steps to the Theatre; and having passed by his Throne, he made his humble adoration, and then kneeling at the faldstool set for him before his Chair of Estate on the south side of the Altar, use some short private prayers; and after, he sat down in his Chair. The Bible, Paten, and Chalice, meanwhile, was brought by the Bishops who had borne them, and placed upon the Altar. Then the Lords who carried in procession the Regalia, except those who carried the Swords, came from their places and presented in order every one what he carries to the Archbishop, who delivered them to the Dean of the Royal Church, to be placed by him upon the Altar. The Recognition The Archbishop, together with the Lord Chancellor, Lord Great Chamberlain, Lord High Constable, and Earl Marshal (Garter King of Arms preceding them), then went to the East side of the Theatre, and after went to the other three sides in this order, South, West, and North, and at every of the four sides the Archbishop, with a loud voice spoke to the People: and the King meanwhile, standing up by King Severan's Chair, shall turn and show himself unto the People at every of the four sides of the Theatre as the Archbishop is at every of them, the Archbishop saying: Sirs, I here present unto you King POINDEXTER, your undoubted King: Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, Are you willing to do the same? The People signify their willingness and joy, by loud and repeated acclamations, all with one voice crying out, GOD SAVE KING POINDEXTER. Then the trumpets shall sound. The Oath The King having returned to her Chair (her Majesty having already on Tuesday, the fourth day of November, 1952, in the presence of the two Houses of Parliament, made and signed the Declaration prescribed by Act of Parliament), the Archbishop standing before her shall administer the Coronation Oath, first asking the King, Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath? And the King answering, I am willing, The Archbishop ministered these questions; and the King, having a book in her hands, answered each question severally as follows: Archbishop: Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs? King: I solemnly promise so to do. Archbishop: Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements? King: I will. Archbishop: Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in this Kingdom the Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of Maurania, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Maurania? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Maurania, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them? King: All this I promise to do. Then the King arising out of his Chair, supported as before, the Sword of State being carried before him, shall go to the Altar, and make her solemn Oath in the sight of Bible to be brought. all the people to observe the premisses: laying his right hand upon the Holy Gospel in the great Bible (which was before carried in the procession and is now brought from the altar by the Archbishop, and tendered to her as he kneels upon the steps), and saying these words: The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God. Then the King kissed the Book and signed the Oath. The King having thus taken her Oath, returned again to her Chair, and the Bible was delivered to the Dean of Royal Chapel. The Presenting of the Bible When the King was again seated, the Archbishop went to his Chair; and the Moderator of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland, receiving the Bible from the Dean of Royal Chapel, brought it to the King and present it to him, the Archbishop saying these words: Our gracious King: to keep your Majesty ever mindful of the law and the Gospel of God as the Rule for the whole life and government of Christian Princes, we present you with this Book, the most valuable thing that this world affords. And the Moderator continued: Here is Wisdom; This is the royal Law; These are the lively Oracles of God. Then the King delivered back the Bible to the Moderator, who brought it to the Dean of Royal Chapel, to be reverently placed upon the Altar. This done, the Archbishop returned to the Altar. The Anointing In the meantime, the King rose from her devotions, having been disrobed of her crimson robe by the Lord Great Chamberlain, assisted by the Master of the Robes, and being uncovered, went before the Altar, supported and attended as before. The King sat down in King Severan's Chair (placed in the midst of the Area over against the Altar, with a faldstool before it), wherein he was to be anointed. Four Knights held a rich pall of cloth of gold: the Dean of Royal Chapel, taking the Ampulla and Spoon from off the Altar, held them ready, pouring some holy Oil into the Spoon, and with it the Archbishop anointed the King in the form of a cross: On the palms of both hands, saying, Be thy Hands anointed with holy Oil. On the breast, saying, Be thy Breast anointed with holy Oil. On the crown of the head, saying, Be thy Head anointed with holy Oil: as kings, priests, and prophets were anointed: And as Solomon was anointed king by Zadok the priest and Nathan the prophet, so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated King over the Peoples, whom the Lord thy God hath given thee to rule and govern, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Then the Dean of Royal Chapel lay the Ampulla and Spoon upon the Altar; and the King kneeling down at the faldstool, the Archbishop said this Blessing over her: Our Lord Jesus Christ, the Son of God, who by his Father was anointed with the Oil of gladness above his fellows, by his holy Anointing pour down upon your Head and Heart the blessing of the Holy Ghost, and prosper the work of your Hands: that by the assistance of his heavenly grace you may govern and preserve the Peoples committed to your charge in wealth, peace, and godliness; and after a long and glorious course of ruling a temporal kingdom wisely, justly, and religiously, you may at last be made partaker of an eternal kingdom, through the same Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. This prayer being ended, the King rose and sat down again in King Severan's Chair, while the Knights bared away the pall; whereupon the King arising, the Dean of Royal Chapel, assisted by the Mister of the Robes, put upon his Majesty the Colobium Sindonis and the Close Pall of cloth of gold, together with a Girdle of the same. Then the King again sat down; and after him, the people also. The Presenting of the Spurs and Sword, and the Oblation of the said Sword The Spurs where brought from the Altar by the Dean of Royal Chapel, and delivered to the Lord Great Chamberlain; who, kneeling down, presented them to the King, who forthwith sent them back to the Altar. Then the Lord who carries the Sword of State, delivering to the Lord Chamberlain the said Sword received from the Lord Chamberlain, in lieu thereof, another Sword in a scabbard which he delivered to the Archbishop: and the Archbishop laid it on the Altar and said: Hear our prayers, O Lord, we beseech thee, and so direct and support thy servant King POINDEXTER, that he may not bear the Sword in vain; but may use it as the minister of God for the terror and punishment of evildoers, and for the protection and encouragement of those that do well, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Then the Archbishop took the Sword from off the Altar, and shall delivered it into the Kings's hands; and, the King holding it, the Archbishop said: Receive this kingly Sword, brought now from the Altar of God, and delivered to you by the hands of us the Bishops and servants of God, though unworthy. With this sword do justice, stop the growth of iniquity, protect the holy Church of God, help and defend widows and orphans, restore the things that are gone to decay, maintain the things that are restored, punish and reform what is amiss, and confirm what is in good order: that doing these things you may be glorious in all virtue; and so faithfully serve our Lord Jesus Christ in this life, that you may reign for ever with him in the life which is to come. Amen. Then the King, rising up and going to the Altar, offered it there in the scabbard, and then returned and sat down in King Severan's Chair: and the Peer, who first received the Sword, offered the price of it, namely, five hundred roubles, and having thus redeemed it, received it from the Dean of Royal Chapel, from off the Altar, and drew it out of the scabbard, and carried it naked before his Majesty during the rest of the solemnity. The Investing with the Armills, the Stole Royal and the Robe Royal: and the Delivery of the Orb Then the Dean of Royal Chapel delivered the Armills to the Archbishop, who, putting them upon the Kings's wrists, said: Receive the Bracelets of sincerity and wisdom, both for tokens of the Lord's protection embracing you on every side; and also for symbols and pledges of that bond which unites you with your Peoples: to the end that you may be strengthened in all your works and defended against your enemies both bodily and ghostly, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Then the King arising, the Pall of cloth of gold with the Stole Royal was delivered, by the Groom of the Robes to the Dean of Royal Chapel, assisted by the Master of the Robes, put upon the KIng, standing; the Lord Great Chamberlain fastening the clasps. Then shall the King sat down, and the Archbishop shall said: Receive this Imperial Robe, and the Lord God endue you with knowledge and wisdom, with majesty and power from on high; the Lord clothe you with the robe of righteousness, and with the garments of salvation. Amen. The Delivery of the Orb Then the Orb with the Cross was brought from the Altar by the Dean of Royal Chapel and delivered into the King's right hand by the Archbishop, saying: Receive this Orb set under the Cross, and remember that the whole world is subject to the Power and Empire of Christ our Redeemer. Then the King delivered the Orb to the Dean of Royal Chapel, to be by him laid upon the Altar. The Investiture per annulum, et per sceptrum et baculum Then the Keeper of the Jewel House delivered to the Archbishop the King's Ring, wherein is set a Emerald and upon it a Diamond cross: the Archbishop put it on the fourth finger of his Majesty's right hand, and said: Receive the Ring of kingly dignity, and the seal of Catholic Faith: and as you are this day consecrated to be our Head and Prince, so may you continue stedfastly as the Defender of Christ's Religion; that being rich in faith and blessed in all good works, you may reign with him who is the King of Kings, to whom be the glory for ever and ever. Amen. Then the Dean of Royal Chapel brought the Sceptre with the Cross and the Rod with the Dove to the Archbishop. The Glove having been presented to the King, the Archbishop delivered the Sceptre with the Cross into the King's right hand, saying: Receive the Royal Sceptre, the ensign of kingly power and justice. And then he delivered the Rod with the Dove into the King's left hand, and say: Receive the Rod of equity and mercy. Be so merciful that you be not too remiss, so execute justice that you forget not mercy. Punish the wicked, protect and cherish the just, and lead your people in the way wherein they should go. The Putting on of the Crown Then people shall rose; and the Archbishop, standing before the Altar, took the Crown Strickland's Crown. into his hands, and laying it again before him upon the Altar, he said: O God the Crown of the faithful: Bless we beseech thee this Crown, and so sanctify thy servant ELIZABETH upon whose head this day thou dost place it for a sign of royal majesty, that she may be filled by thine abundant grace with all princely virtues: through the King eternal Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Then the King still sitting, the Archbishop, assisted with other Bishops, came to the Altar: the Dean of Royal Chapel brought the Crown, and the Archbishop taking it reverently put it upon the King's head. At the sight whereof the people, with loud and repeated shouts, shall cried, GOD SAVE THE KING The Princes and Princesses, the Peers and Peeresses put on their coronets and caps, and the Kings of Arms their crowns; and the trumpets sounded, and by a signal given, the great guns at the Tower where shot off. The acclamation ceasing, the Archbishop went on, and said: God crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works, you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of him whose kingdom endureth forever. Amen. Then shall the choir sing: Be strong and of a good courage: keep the commandments of the Lord thy God, and walk in his ways. And the people remained standing until after the Homage be ended. The Enthroning Then the King went to his Throne, and was lifted up into it by the Archbishops and Bishops, and other Peers of the Kingdom; and being enthroned, all the Great Officers, those that bear the Swords and the Sceptres, and the Nobles that carried the other Regalia, stood round about the steps of the Throne; and the Archbishop, standing before the King, said: Stand firm, and hold fast from henceforth the seat and state of royal and imperial dignity, which is this day delivered unto you, in the Name and by the Authority of Almighty God, and by the hands of us the Bishops and servants of God, though unworthy. And the Lord God Almighty, whose ministers we are, and the stewards of his mysteries, establish your Throne in righteousness, that it may stand fast for evermore. Amen. The Recess In the mean time, the King, supported as before, the four swords being carried before him, descended from her Throne, crowned and carrying the Sceptre and the Rod in her hands, and went into the Area eastward of the Theatre; and, the Archbishop going before her, she passed on through the door on the south side of the Altar into the Royal Chapel; and after her followed the Groom of the Robes, the Lord Great Chamberlain and the Lords that carried the Regalia in the procession (the Dean of Royal Chapel delivering the Orb, the Spurs and St Strickland's Staff to the Bearers of them as they pass the Altar); and lastly shall go in the Dean. And, the Te Deum ended, the people sat until the King came again from the Chapel. The King, delivered to the Archbishop, being at the Altar there, the Sceptre and the Rod to be laid upon the Altar: and the Archbishop received the Kings's Crown and lay it upon the Altar also. Then, assisted by the Master of the Robes, and attended by the Lord Great Chamberlain and the Groom of the Robes, the King was disrobed of the Robe Royal and arrayed in his Robe of blue velvet. Meanwhile the Dean of Royal Chapel laid upon the Altar the Orb, the Spurs and St Strickland's Staff, having received them from the Bearers of them, who then (preceded by the Bearers of the Four Swords) withdrew from the Chapel by the same door on the south side and take the places assigned to them in the procession. The King being ready, and wearing her Imperial Crown, received the Sceptre with the Cross into his right hand and into his left hand the Orb from the Archbishop, who, having delivered them, withdrew from the Chapel and took his place in the procession: and the Lord Great Chamberlain did likewise. Then his Majesty, supported and attended as before, left the Chapel by the same door on the south side and was proceeded in state through the choir and the nave to the west door of the Church, wearing his Crown and bearing in his right hand the Sceptre and in his left hand the Orb. And as the King proceeded from the Chapel, there was sung by all assembled the National Anthem. Wars The Soveriegn Kingdom of Maurania has been a peaceful country throughout it's existence with only one known attack in it's history under current ruler King Poindexter Strickland V. War was declared on Maurania, because the other nation simply did not like Maurania, Maurania persevered causing the nation to offer peace, but with the cost of losing 170 men. King Poindexter Strickland addressed a grieving nation with these words: "My dear compatriots, Today more than ever, with enemies gathering at our borders, we have to show solidarity and determination. For my entire life, I took a vow to passionately defended your interests and the independence of our great country. Today, Maurania tested its mettle and survived. Thanks to you Maurania's people, But in shadow of our victory we have had casualties, one-hundred and seventy of the bravest men paid the ultimate price, so that Maurania would live and so that all our citizens can live in peace. I ask that we all pray for our fighting men. My heart and my gratitude will always remain with you, and your families. God Bless You All and God Bless Maurania! National Events 6/30/2010 - Frederick T. deWinter, Maurania Government's closest advisor, past away. Maurania needs to find a replacement, someone who can lead both Maurania and it's people in the right direction. Mauranian Symbols Realms The Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania is split up into 5 seperate regions known as "realms." These realms are: *'Zamarat': As Zamarat houses the capital of Maurania, Maudergane which is the most populated city in the Realms of Maurania *'Ephesus': also known as the Molgrave Wetlands and is populated by the Molgrave tribe, who have a cultural taboo forbidding them to ever touch the ground. Even the dead must follow this belief, as they're lashed to poles upright so they remain always above the earth. Because of their beliefs, they stay in their lofty village built entirely in the canopy on a vast stand of trees. *'Maur Downs': Houses the private household of of King Strickland V, it is also home to the Maur river, which provides the royal yacht of King Strickland V to navigate to all parts of the realm, it also provides the most lushest scenery you may encounter in Maurania *'Southbourne': Largely uninhabited Southbourne contains vast wet lands, and forests. *'Brightcliff Edge': The last realm of Maurania is a Brightcliff Edge The area is relatively unpopulated, however population is on the rise, although along its southern periphery there is an almost uninterrupted ribbon of seaside towns: it is extremely popular with walkers, having one principal long distance footpath and any interconnecting ones. There are three principal gaps in the upland through which rivers flow; and there are also many dry valleys along its length. Terrain Maurania is currently a growing nation with a size of over one-hundred and seventy square miles. an outline of garden-like islands on the horizons of the Atlantic ocean. Peace and quiet, flowers in the fields, in the villages, in the houses, blue and green of lagoons. Maurania sits atop of the Atlantic ridge and are of volcanic origin The volcanic origin of all Mauranian islands is revealed by their volcanic cones and craters. The highest point of the islands is located on Maur Downs, Mount St. Severan which stands 3,785 m above the sea floor. Climate Maurania has a tropical rainforest in climate with temperatures that may vary sharply across regions from 30 °C (86 °F) - 35 °C (95 °F) during the day or falling below 10 °C (50 °F) - 15 °C (59 °F)at night and may accumulate of up to 59 inches to 98 inches of rain per year in populated areas. Of the main realms, Ephesus is the driest, receiving only some 62 in of rain per year. Southbourne, the wettest, receives almost 110 inches of rain per year. Military The Royal Mauranian Army or RMA are the main military services of Maurania. In general, it refers to the two active components, more commonly known as branches, of the military services of Maurania: *Royal Mauranian Army(RMA) *Royal Mauranian Army First Tank Division The Army The Royal Mauranian Army or RMA is the branch of the armed forces of Maurania. Like all armies, it has the primary responsibility for land-based military operations. *Armored Corps **1st Armored Division (Pattons) *Infantry Corps **1st Infantry Division (Muddiggers)